The Most Important Thing
by Vv-saya-vV
Summary: Siempre la rechazaba. Todo el tiempo le decía que era molesta y ruidosa. Estaba acostumbrada a ese trato, ya que desde que lo conocía él había sido así, pero ahora no le gustaba que la tratara de esa forma. Por eso, sus hirientes palabras le hicieron mas daño del normal. Por eso Green, trataría de disculparse "–Mentí, tu eres más importante que todo lo demás-" BluexGreen two-shoot
1. Parte 1: Discusión

**Advertencia: **Puede que contenga un leve OoC.**  
ADVERTENCIA 2: **Si quieren leer mas, pasen a mi perfil o a mi blog: iru and eru. blogspot .com (solo quiten los espacios)**  
Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo es mio la trama de la historia, que hago sin fines de lucro.**  
**

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Hola! ¡He vuelto! (ni que me hubiera ido a algun lado)

Bueno, hoy he decido traer un two-shoot muy especial que por fin pude terminar (resulta que antes de publicarlo queria tenerlo terminado por completo) :D Asi que es mas que probable que no tengan que esperar mucho por la continuacion n.n Jeje Deberian amarme, ok no.

En fin, espero que les guste y dejen algun review que me anime a subir la parte siguiente (Noten que los estoy amenazando: sin review no hay continuacion... ok, estoy siendo mas cruel de los demas. No se preocupen, subire la siguiente parte de todas formas xD jajaja)  
:) ¡Los deje leer!

* * *

The Most Important Thing

Parte 1: Discusión.

Siempre la rechazaba. Todo el tiempo le decía que era molesta y ruidosa. Estaba acostumbrada a ese trato, ya que desde que lo conocía él había sido así, pero ahora, con los años que tenía no le gustaba que la tratara de esa forma.  
Lo amaba, ella se lo insinuaba todo el tiempo, pero él parecía inmune, desinteresado.  
Al principio solo lo hacía para molestarlo, porque siempre había sido divertido, pero con el tiempo todo se había vuelto real. Quería besarlo, quería tenerlo a su lado, quería que fuera solo de ella. Sin embargo, las cosas no eran así.  
Nunca le afectaban sus hirientes palabras, porque no las dejaba llegar hasta su corazón, pero ese día no pudo evitar que se clavaran en su pecho y se grabaran en lo más hondo de su ser.

-¡Vamos, Green!- Insistió ella, mientras lo zarandeaba de un lado al otro –Vayamos juntos al cine o a hacer algo-  
-No- Contesto nuevamente. Se estaba cansando de no poder leer ni una palabra del libro que tenía en sus manos por el constante movimiento.  
-¡Por favor!- Continuo la castaña. Quería pasar un rato con él, con la persona que amaba.  
-Te dije que no. Quiero leer este libro-  
-Pero siempre lo lees-  
-Porque siempre le encuentro algo nuevo-

Blue se quedó quieta y bajo la mirada. No porque tuviera ganas de llorar, sino porque una idea, una pregunta, se había formulado en su cabeza. No quiera hacerla, porque la respuesta era predecible y le dolería, pero sus labios se movieron por si solos.

-¿Ese libro… es más importante que yo?- Su voz sonó apagada. Al muchacho le costó un poco entender lo que ella había dicho.  
-TODO es más importante que tú-

Un 'si' o un 'claro' era lo que se esperaba, pero no… _eso._ Ahora si quería llorar. Las lágrimas, arremolinadas en sus azulados ojos, querían salir a toda costa, pero no lo permitiría. No podía dejar que eso le afectara, que le doliera como en esos momentos lo estaba haciendo. Debía decirse a sí misma que él solo decía eso para alejarla, para que lo dejara en paz leer ese estúpido libro.  
Green se sintió tranquilo al darse cuenta que el silencio dominaba el lugar. Suspiro con calma y se propuso a seguir leyendo su libro, pero le pareció extraño que hubiera tanta paz con Blue aun a su lado. No lo sabía porque la estaba mirando, sino porque podía sentir sus suaves manos sujetar aun su ropa. Aunque se sorprendió cuando estas resbalaron, cayendo con pesadez.  
Por primera vez, dejo el libro de lado y vio a la joven a su lado. Estaba rara, muy rara. Era extraño que con ella en la habitación el silencio existiera, pero en esos momentos así era. Él no admitiría que estaba preocupado, sin embargo diría que le llamaba la atención ese hecho.

-¿Blue?- Llamo sin obtener respuesta -¿Blue?- Se obligó a acercas su mano hasta ella para poder sacarla del trance en el que se encontraba. A solo centímetros del brazo de la joven ella grito.  
-¡No me toques si no te importo!- Exclamo levantándose del sofá en el que ambos estaban sentados.

El joven Oak no quiso expresar ningún sentimiento, pero la sorpresa lo inundo. Sus ojos abiertos dejaban en claro que no se esperaba esa reacción.

-¡Ya que todo es más importante que yo, entonces no te me acerques! ¡Soy solo una molestia, soy un dolor de cabeza!- Ella salió corriendo del Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde sin mirar atrás, dejando incluso su bolsa.

Él no entendía, no lograba comprender por qué ella lloraba. Mientras le gritaba todas esas cosas vio cómo, una a una, las lágrimas salían de los ojos azules de Blue. Siempre la había tratado igual y ella nunca había llorado, pero qué había dicho esa vez para causar esa tristeza en ella.  
Ahí sentando con el libro aun en sus manos, solo podía grabarse esa expresión dolida de esa muchacha que, admitía, siempre lo molestaba.  
Le gustaba la tranquilidad y el silencio, pero ella se lo sacaba y vivía molestándolo. Además de que siempre insistía de salir con él a algún lado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella hacia eso? Teniendo a tantos amigos, ¿por qué solo lo molestaba tanto a él? ¿Qué tenía de especial? Una posible respuesta apareció en su mente.

-Mierda- Murmuro levantándose y corriendo a tomar su chaqueta. Se olvidó del libro que leía, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

-Continuara-


	2. Parte 2: Lo siento

**Adevtencia:** Puede que tenga un ligero OoC.  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Pokemon no me pertenecen, solo la trama de esta historia es mía y la hago sin fines de lucro.  
**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, deberían agradecer que lo subí hoy xD ya que planeaba hacerlo esperar, pero debido al review de NoahTheHedgehog decidí no hacerla esperar mas xD ¡Asi que este capitulo va dedicado a ti! Espero te guste.

Aquí esta el (no) tan esperando final :D Sé que quienes leyeron habrán pensado que Green fue realmente malo, pero él sabe como disculparse n.n Así que no lo odien :P jajaja, en fin no tengo mas que decir que muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron mi historia y a quienes la leerán :) Solo espero un sincero review si es que les gusto, porque es lo que me anima e inspira a seguir, lo que me hace sentir que hice algo bien.  
Okei, no los molesto mas y los dejo leer.

**¡Gracias por todo!**

* * *

The Most Important Thing

Parte 2: Lo siento

_Quería seguirla, pero no sabía qué dirección había tomado._  
_Quería buscarla, pero no sabía dónde._  
_Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no la encontraba._

Olvidando que tenía a sus Pokémon para ayudarle, comenzó a buscarla. La gente lo miraba extrañados, ya que no solían ver muy seguido al Líder del Gimnasio con una cara tan expresiva como la que llevaba en su búsqueda.  
Fijándose en cada rincón de Ciudad Verde decidió terminar allí para dirigirse al Bosque Verde, estaba seguro que ella se encontraría allí. No porque fuera obvio, sino porque lo presentía. Algo en sus ser le decía que ella estaría ahí y que debía apurarse antes de que algo malo ocurriera, ya que recordó que ella no llevaba a ninguno de sus Pokémon. Con ese hecho en su cabeza, llamo a su Charizard. Sabía que el Bosque Verde no estaba lejos y que a pie llegaría rápido, pero quería encontrarla en ese preciso momento y no perdería ni un segundo más.

Se había dirigido a donde sus pies la habían llevado. Quería irse lejos, tan lejos como pudiera. No quería que ese sentimiento le doliera aún más. El amor no debía ser así, se repetía.  
Dentro del bosque, encontró un rincón en el que podía ocultarse sin ser detectada ni por los pokémon salvajes ni por las personas que transitaran ese camino. Sentada en el frío suelo, abrazo sus rodillas y dejo a las lágrimas salir. Ya no quería reprimirlas, quería que estas fluyeran, llevándose el dolor.  
Sumida en su tristeza, no noto como una pareja de pikachus se acercaban a ella con ganas de atacar porque Blue se encontraba en su territorio. Las dos pequeñas criaturas, haciendo chispas con sus rojas mejillas tampoco sintieron la presencia de alguien más.

-¡Charizad, lanza llamas!- Se escuchó seguido de una llamarada cerca de los pequeños pokemons amarillos, causando que estos salieran corriendo en alguna dirección. Green paso una mano por su cabeza, arrimándose a la joven que no había visto su llegada pero si presentido lo ocurrido -¿Estas bien, Blue?-  
-¿G-Green?- Murmuro ella, levantando un poco la cabeza -¡N-no te quiero cerca! ¡Aléjate!- Exclamo levantándose y proponiéndose a irse a un nuevo lugar, donde quien ella más quería no estuviera presente.  
-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso-

De repente, la calidez de alguien más la embargo. Tardo solo unos segundos en entender la situación. Green la abrazaba por detrás. Al reaccionar, con brusquedad trato de liberarse del agarre.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Ya te he dicho que no te quiero cerca!-  
-¡No!- Por primera vez, él elevo la voz –No insistas porque no lo haré-

Con el pasar del tiempo, ella dejo de forcejear y solo se quedó quieta, dejando que él la abrazara con fuerza. Solo a causa de las lágrimas, que fluían incesantes y continuas, el joven sabía lo que ocurría porque al tenerla de espaldas, no podía saber que expresiones ponía.  
Era una idiota. Una idiota completamente enamorada de él. No se merecía su amor, por como la trataba, sin embargo le estaba intrigando la razón por la que la había ido a buscar, la razón por la que la estaba abrazando con esa intensidad.  
Lento, pero seguro la lagrimas dejaron de salir de sus azulados ojos.

-Yo…- Intento decir la joven, pero fue interrumpida.  
-No debí haber dicho eso- Murmuro él, haciendo que su respiración tocara el oído de ella y que sus palabras resonaran en este.  
-Pero lo dijiste-  
-Lo que trato de decir… es que fui descortés-  
-¿Descortés? ¡Me heriste!-  
-¡Lo sé, Blue! ¡Quiero decir que lo siento, en verdad!- Grito liberándola del agarre y dándola vuelta, para mirarla a los ojos.

Nunca… Nunca en su vida lo había escuchado disculparse. Lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y por eso confirmaba que esas palabras solo habían sido musitadas a ella.  
Sus ojos azules se encontraron con unos tan verdes como las hojas de los árboles que los rodeaban y quiso saber que había detrás de ellos, que era lo que estaban pensando en esos momentos. No porque quisiera leerle la mente, solo le daba curiosidad la razón por la que el líder de gimnasio llevaba esa expresión tan desconocida para ella. También quiso detener el tiempo, para poder admirar esa mirada por toda la eternidad.

-¿Q-qué dijiste?-  
-Que lo siento- Repitió un poco nervioso –No debí decir una mentira así de grande-  
-¿Una mentira? No entiendo, Green- El Oak se arrimó a ella y llevo una mano a su rostro, sintiendo con la yema de los dedos la suavidad de este.  
-Ah- Suspiro con pesadez –Mentí, tu eres más importante que todo lo demás-

Seguido a sus palabras se acercó con rapidez al rostro sorprendido de ella y dejo que solo unos milímetros los separaran. Green la miro y espero a que ella se alejara, pero no ocurrió nada y cuando iba a proseguir en lo que estaba haciendo, la castaña se adelantó. Unió sus labios con lo de él, y los saboreó con lentitud, con anhelo y con desesperación contenida. En verdad lo amaba con todo su ser y ahora, que él había creado la oportunidad perfecta, se lo expresaría con esa tierna acción. Ella, aun con sus ojos cerrados, supo que lo había sorprendido de tal manera que él ni siquiera había podido corresponder.  
Blue se separó un poco, no porque le faltara el aire, había sido un beso corto, sino porque quería ver su rostro, quería ver como reaccionaria la persona que amaba.

-Green… yo…- Trato de decir, al verlo concentrado en algún punto, haciéndolo reaccionar y mirarla.  
-No digas, nada-

Él fue ahora quien la tomó por sorpresa, atrapándole los labios con necesidad, como si en tan pocos segundos se hubiera convertido en un adicto a ellos. Él se había dado cuenta de algo importante, algo que había reprimido durante tanto tiempo que ya había perdido la cuenta de los años desde que lo supo: la amaba. Si… aunque no lo dijera todo el tiempo (por no decir nunca), aunque pretendiera ignorarla, aunque pareciera que la presencia de ella le molestaba, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-P-pero…-  
-Te amo- Soltó de repente, causando que incluso el mismísimo suelo que estaban pisando en esos momentos pareciera dejar de existir. Blue miro al chico en frente de ella y quedo en shock con la presencia de un brillo especial en la mirada esmeralda.  
-Yo también- Murmuro apenada.  
-Lo sé, siempre me lo dices pero jamás me pregunte si era cierto… Lamento mucho haberte ignorado-

Blue no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todos esos sucesos, por lo que simplemente lo abrazo y sonrió. La felicidad la embargaba por completo, llenándola de dicha. Ahora que lo tenía, no lo soltaría porque por fin seria solo de ella tal y como había soñado siempre desde que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él.

Podría decirse que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

-¡Vamos, Green! ¡Dímelo de nuevo, dímelo!- Exclamaba ella con una sonrisa mientras zarandeaba al muchacho a un lado al otro.  
-No seas molesta, Blue- Dijo con la intención de leer el libro que sujetaba su mano.  
-¡No hasta que me lo digas!- Ella intensificó las sacudida.  
-¡Esta bien, Blue, pero será a mi manera!-

Él cerro el libro con fuerza, lo apoyó en la mesa y se colocó sobre Blue, que quedó completamente sorprendida ante el repentino acto. Green, con sus manos sujetándolo las de la chica, acerco su rostro al de ella con una triunfante sonrisa en la cara.

-Te amo, Blue- Murmuro cerca de los rosados labios de la entrenadora, para luego proceder besándola en un apasionante y anhelado beso –Si me provocas, solo esto conseguirás-

Finalmente, se dieron cuenta de que no todo había vuelto a la normalidad, sino que ahora Green tenía una forma efectiva de controlar a Blue y hacer que ella dejara de molestarle.

-Fin-


End file.
